


I'll Keep You

by TheWonderfulWonderfulMe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe/pseuds/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe
Summary: A domestic one-shot where Simon is a Dolt and Baz is confusedOr the one where Simon doesn't like people moving his tea.





	I'll Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy!

Baz

It really feels like my second home, or first now that I’m done at Watford. The new homes up north never really feel like home, then again neither did the mansion in Hampshire. Here, at Bunce’s and Snow’s flat is my home. Though I don’t technically live here, I practically do with all the time I spend here. And you know what they say, home is where the heart is, and this is definitely where Simon is. 

It’s been hard on Snow, losing his magic. I think he blames himself for everything that has happened. The Mage’s death.The Humdrum. The dead spots. Ebb. No matter how much I try to convince him otherwise. He was a shell of a person for a long while after it all. Though we managed to coax him out of it mostly, he still carries the crushing guilt with him. I just want to slap him, and kiss, and snap him out of it. (Guess my violent ways of dealing with Simon Snow still linger in my thoughts a bit.) I want to tell him he doesn’t have to hold this burden anymore, it isn’t his to suffer. He is safe now, he can let go.

I look up from my place on his couch, which I have permanently claimed as my spot, and see Snow in the kitchen. He’s been doing stuff the Normal way, refusing mine or Bunce’s magic saying he has to get used to not having magic. It isn’t to hard for him though, since he grew up Normal and went back to that world on summer’s. Not only that, but he never liked using his magic for little things anyway, claiming it was a, quote-unquote waste of magic. He’s also had to adjust to his newfound wings and (I kid you not) cartoon devil’s tail. It’s not even a dragon’s tail, but a red leathery rope with a black spade at the end. 

Snow is, clumsily, making a pot of tea. His wings seem to get in his way only half the time, though. He is definitely improving.

“Baz!” He shouts, though he doesn’t have to. The flat is quite small, and I’m just in the next room over. It’s not even closed off between the kitchen and the living room.

An exasperated sigh leaves my lips. “Yes, Snow? And are you going to feel the need to shout whenever we are only two yards away” I still find it quite difficult to call him Simon. (I’ve only just been calling him Snow for the entirety of eight years.) Though he does quite enjoy it, so I’ll let it slip when I’m feeling particularly fond of him. 

“Sorry. Are we out of tea? I didn’t see any it the cupboard.”

“I think Bunce moved them to the one on the far right.” I lied. I did, little things like this get him riled up for no reason. I love it.

“This one?” He questions as he points to the aforementioned cupboard with his wand. In lieu of using his wand for his magic, he now uses it for anything and everything else. He finds this incredibly amusing, I find it sickeningly adorable, as with anything he does. 

“Yes.” This has been more or less the gist of our relationship. Grossly domestic. 

Snow shouts a ‘Thank you!’ as to which I respond with a grunt. I hear him murmur something about the stupidity of putting tea on the far right, and I am overwhelmed with how I am stupidly in love with this idiot, and it’s still hard for me to fathom he loves me just the same. 

 

Simon

Why would Penny ever think that putting the tea in the far right cupboard was a good idea? I thought she was supposed to be the smart one. The tea have been going above the stove since we moved in, how could she just decide to move it now. (In the cupboard furthest from the stove, might I add.) It just adds unnecessary work, whereas before you didn’t have to move from the kettle to get the tea. Baz always finds it funny when I get frustrated over little things, I don’t see why though because it’s not funny it’s… it’s.. frustrating. I just thought Penelope was smarter than this… Baz will probably find this funny… Baz. 

“Baz.” I say softly, setting the tea on the table. 

“Snow.” 

I settle down next to him, taking both of his hands in mine, staying quiet.

“Snow?” He presses again, confusion slipping into his voice. 

“Look. I think we need to talk.” Baz just looks even more confused “I’ve been doing some soul-searching lately. If that’s what you call it. Anyway I’ve had a lot of time to think about things. About us.”

Baz looks deep into my eyes as if to find a hidden meaning, his face dropping as I go on. I do feel bad, of course, but he has to learn his lesson. 

“Snow?” He pleads.

“I think,” I inhale for dramatic effect. “Baz, I don’t know how to say this, but I can’t go on like this.” 

“Simon?” 

 

Baz

“I think,” He pauses. His voice gets quiet. “Baz, I don’t know how to say this, but I can’t go on like this.” Is he saying what I think he is? 

“Simon?” I choke out. Please no, please don’t continue, I have to change his mind. “Simon, I love y-” He cuts me off.

“Let me finish. Baz, I think… You need to stop moving the tea. Okay, darling?” 

What? Wait, what? 

“Baz? You with me?”

“Crowley, Snow. What is wrong with you.” Snow shrugs “I thought. I thought you were.” I stop myself. 

“I’m not, but seriously don’t touch the tea.”

“You are a twisted man, Snow.” 

“You called me Simon before.” He replies

“I hate you.” I shake my head. A smile plays across his cheeks.

“I hate you too.” He says leaning in. His voice takes on a softer more serious tone. “And I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never leave you. I’ll be with you for however long you’ll have me.” 

Maneuvering around his wings, I pull him into me so we’re sat a mess of limbs bundled together on the couch. “I’ll keep you, Snow, as long as you never pull anything like that again.” A soft smile playing at my own lips.

“Deal.” 

We sit like this for a minute of two before Snow turns his head up to me. 

“You called me Simon before.”


End file.
